


happiness is more than just being

by AllieD89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Castiel Deserves to be Happy (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Jack Kline as God, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieD89/pseuds/AllieD89
Summary: Castiel and Jack talk after they repair heaven and move on with their life. A happy ending for our favourite father/son duoThis is not Destiel although it is mentioned Cas did love Dean.This is Dean Winchester critical and mainly set around Cas and Jack's relationship and life after finale.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	happiness is more than just being

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Destiel although it is mentioned Cas did love Dean.
> 
> This is Dean Winchester critical and mainly set around Cas and Jack's relationship and life after finale.

Cas cast his fishing line into the water. The angel was sitting at a small creek, the location was beautiful. The sunset bathing the grass and trees in a golden glow. The birds were singing and a cool pleasant breeze fanned him as he gazed out into the crystal clear water.

Cas still couldn't believe that this was heaven. That Jack had done all this, pride filled him as he thought of his son. The feeling of pride though soon faded into a familiar ache and sadness. He was in heaven, he had helped save the world and yet he still couldn't be happy. "Castiel the self hating angel", Chuck's word's flashed into his head, word's that were unfortunately so true he thought bitterly.

Cas toned into his power's which were completely restored since Jack saved him from empty. Using them to do what he always did when he needed to feed his self pitying mood and checked in with the Winchester's. They were in the bunker, Dean drinking a beer. Both boys had a smile on their face as they watched a movie. Carefree and happy just as they always where any time Cas had checked in on them.  
.  
A voice interrupted him, " thought I'd find you here". Cas startled, dropping the link he had opened to watch the Winchester's. "Jack", he said, giving the young God a smile, " I was fishing, I like fishing", he said. Jack gave him a look, "no you don't Dean does", he said bluntly. Cas changed subject, " do you need help, how's heaven coming along now?", he asked.

Something passed Jack's face as he dropped to sit by Cas's side. "I just wanted to spend time with you, not because I need something from you", he said. Cas smiled, " you look tired Jack". It was true the young God carried himself with an air of fatigue. Cas supposed that having the responsibility of the whole world on your shoulders would do that to someone. Proud as he was of Jack the circumstances saddened him Jack had being barely three years old his childhood stolen from him.

Jack curled up on the grass slightly leaning into Cas's side. "A little", he admitted, " fixing heaven was a challenge, so much was wrong". Cas smiled, "but you did it Jack", he praised, " you made it perfect". Jack let out a small smile, "we did it Cas, you done as much as me", he corrected. Cas nodded, " we made it perfect for Dean". Jack pulled away from him and when Cas looked at him the boy's face was full of grieve and anger.

Cas went to speak to ask what was wrong but before he could Jack beat him to it. "I didn't do all this for Dean, I did it for everyone who deserved a good afterlife, I did it for my Mum. Your whole life might revolve around Dean, you might only care about the world because of Dean but I actually care about the world". Cas swallowed, " Jack", he began but the young God had risen to his feet. 

"Save it Cas, you forget something, when I dragged you out of empty I saw all your memories. I heard your great speech, it was nice to know you only cared about me because of Dean". Cas tried again, " Jack", he started but trailed off. 

Jack shook head, "I saw everything, I saw all your worst regrets Cas. I saw Dean tell you nobody cared if you were broken. I saw him throw you out with nothing when you were human. I saw you nearly die with stolen grace and a demon saved you and Dean and Sam didn't care, I saw Dean blame you for me killing Mary. He sent you to hell Cas with a demon in my body and was ready to close hell with you inside. He thanked me for sacrificing myself so him and Sam could live. And you know what I was so fixated on earning his love I thought it was ok but it wasn't". Jack was close to tears and Cas felt his heart tear in two pieces for his son.

Jack looked him square in the eye, " he wasn't selfless Cas, and me and you we both deserved better. Dean only cared about Sam, he would let the world burn as long as Sam was okay. And me and you, we weren't family, we were just collateral damage. They're happy without us, they moved on in 10 seconds because if your second names not Winchester you're nothing, hell the impala's more important than us to them". 

Cas felt a lump in his throat and tears filled his eyes at the truth of Jack's words. Jack's face softened slightly, "I'm sorry Cas but it's the truth and you know it". Cas looked down and when he looked up Jack was gone. Cas sat at the creek for several hours mulling over Jack's words. 

Finally he rose and went to find his son. He found Jack sitting on a gate in the forest. Cas climbed up to perch beside his son his heart tugged as he saw the tear tracks on Jack's face. " Your right", Cas said, his voice sounding louder in the silence of the forest. "But you're also wrong Jack". 

Jack turned to look at him and Cas continued, " I wasn't lying when I said I learned to care because of Dean, I was an angel, a soldier, brainwashed by heaven. Dean and Sam, they taught me free will, to do the right thing instead of following orders blindly". 

Cas paused trying to put words into a way he could explain this. "I admired both of them, especially Dean for how they never gave up on each other. How they would go to literal hell and defy every entity on earth to do the right thing. I fell in love with Dean Jack, you don't choose who you love even when it's the wrong person. I knew he didn't love me back, much less care about me and it hurts but I don't regret it". Jack threw him a look of disbelief, " how can you not regret it when you gave so much and he didn't care about you?. 

Cas gave a small smile, "because it changed me, I became someone who cared, I cared about the world, I helped save the world. I got to experience freedom and genuine emotions, something I would never have had an experience of if I didn't give up heaven for Dean". Jack still didn't look convinced and Cas carried on, " I learned about unconditional love and faith from watching Dean and Sam and how much they loved each other. They were good teacher's even if their love was only for each other. Then I experienced unconditional love and faith by loving you. I wouldn't have met you or believed in you if it wasn't for Dean. I would have been in heaven when you were born still blindly following orders".

Jack's face lit up as he gazed at Cas. Suddenly the young God's arms were around him. "I love you too Dad", he said. Cas hugged his son tightly, his chest bursting with love for his son and his eyes filled to brim with happy tears at Jack calling him Dad and it being the first time anybody had told him they loved him. " I love you too Jack, you were worth it, this was worth it, worth everything", he said, his voice thick.

As they pulled apart silence descended as they both gazed into the forest. "Heaven's boring", said Jack finally, " it's beautiful and peaceful and all that but it's boring I miss earth". Cas nodded, "I know what you mean son I greatly miss earth too". Jack's eyes sparkled with mischief, " who said we need to stay here. We did our work, fixed everything up here, why don't we go to earth and live our life". Cas's face lit up at what Jack was saying. 

(Five years later)

Cas was sitting in the front yard of the house he and Jack had settled in five years ago when they returned to earth. A cup of coffee was balancing on his leg as he flicked through a newspaper. Jack was out with some school friends from the local high school. 

Cas had been surprised at his son wanting to go to school. "Your God Jack", he had reminded him, " you already know every language and every secret of the universe". Jack had smiled, "I want the full human experience Dad", he said and so he went to school. 

Cas's heart glowed when he thought about Jack. His son had really embraced the full human experience, he had friends, he hung out with. He had begun dating a young girl on the street, Jack was experiencing life as a typical teenager, getting to experience the childhood that had been taken from him far too soon. He never used his God power's just living in the moment.

Cas's peace was disturbed as a feeling of pure terror washed over him and a phantom pain stabbed him in the back. " Dean", he thought in dismay. Cas reached out to the opening connection he had kept closed for so long. Tears erupted as he saw Dean impaled on a nail. The man's life force was draining fast the fear and pain overwhelming. Jack entered his son looking pale and shell shocked. 

Cas throws him a pleading look. "Jack", but Jack shook head. " We can't , we can't get involved, can't tip the scales any more, it's Dean's time". Cas let out a shaky breath as Dean took his last breath. Jack gave him a sympathetic look, "do you want to go and check on him", he asked. Cas nodded and Jack took his hand teleporting them to heaven.

Cas stood beside Jack watching Dean reunite with Bobby. Him and Jack had both made himself invisible as they watched. He smiled softly as Bobby mentioned he had helped Jack rebuild heaven even as it tore open a healing wound when Dean's only response was a small half smile as if Cas was no more than an old time acquaintance. When Bobby told Dean he could have anything he wanted it wasn't a surprise when Dean chose his car and a road trip until Sam was reunited with him. It was after all the only two things Dean loved and cared for his car and his brother.  
Satisfied that Dean was ok Cas nudged Jack. " let's go home son", he said. 

(Six months later)

Cas looked in the mirror one last time nervously trying to smooth his unruly hair down. He studied the jeans and the blue shirt he was wearing. "Jack are you sure I look ok", he asked. Jack snorted his face full of amusement at his Dad asking him for fashion advice. " You look great Dad, go get him", he said. 

Cas glared at him but couldn't help laughing at his son's amusement. He had been asked on a date by the attractive man who worked in the local libery and Cas had no idea why but he had accepted. "Why am I doing this", he groaned to Jack. Jack gave him a soft smile, " because you have free will, because you want something for you, because you deserve to be happy and sometimes happiness is more than just being or saying something it's about having something for yourself".  
Cas hugged his son, "thank you Jack I'll see you later" he said as he headed out the door.


End file.
